In a shift register circuit in the related art, a gate electrode signal output terminal directly provides an input signal and a reset signal to an adjacent level shift register circuit, and thus has a poor driving capability. When a potential of a pull-down node is of a first level, the shift register circuit in the related art cannot control a potential of a pull-up node to be a second level; when the potential of the pull-up node is of the first level, the shift register circuit in the related art cannot control the potential of the pull-down node to be the second level; and thus, the shift register circuit in the related art cannot ensure that the potential of the pull-up node is maintained to be the second level in a reset phase and an output cut-off maintenance phase, and cannot ensure that the potential of the pull-down node is maintained to be the second level in an input phase and an output phase, and thus cannot ensure normally outputting of the gate drive signal. When the potentials of the pull-up node and the pull-down node are low levels, the shift register circuit in the related art controls values of the low levels to be equal to a value of a low level of the gate drive signal, which may result in that a gate drive signal output transistor cannot be turned off properly, thereby affecting normal outputting of the gate drive signal.